


The many weapons of Miss Phyrne Fisher

by RMTomble



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMTomble/pseuds/RMTomble
Summary: This is a work in progress. I hope to add more to this with a chapter featuring a different weapon.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeChatNoir1918](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatNoir1918/gifts).



> This is a present to the lovely Lechatnoir1918 and her fabulous drawings. Please leave a comment if I have missed any of Phyrne’s weapons

Forget her golden pistol or her dagger in her garter they are the least of your worries.  
Under the veneer of a high society flapper lies a woman who is changed by war and fights for the innocent.  
Her mind is as sharp as any blade as proven by working out that a blow dart from a modified mute in cornet killed Leonard Stephens.  
A flutter of eyelashes,a lethal dress, a flash of stocking covered leg with aura of French perfume with a smile that holds so many promises that could all disappear like smoke.

A recovered portrait that can make grown men blush.


	2. Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dot, a woman should dress first and foremost for her own pleasure. Having grown up in second flannels, there is nothing quite so divine as the feel of silk underwear, the touch of soft fox, the slither of a satin skirt. If these things happen to appeal to men, well… really that’s a side issue  
> Murder a la mode Season 2 episode 5.

Phyrne climbed out of the bath and looked at all the dresses Dot had laid out on the bed. Each was quite lovely but which one was perfect for dinner with a certain Inspector. "Aha" Phyrne said to herself picking up latest dress from the House of Fleuri. It was a simple low back gown made of green silk that bias cut and would highlight her curves.  
There was a knock on the door a few moments later and Dot popped her through as Phyrne was putting the finishing touches on her lingerie.  
"Perfect timing Dot, can you help me with my dress", Phyrne asked  
"Yes miss" Dot said as she helped slide the dress over Phyrne's head carefully. The silk slither down Phyrne's body and she turned to look in the mirror checking the dress and her makeup. "Perfect" Phyrne said to herself smiling into the mirror.Phynre went and sat at her vanity and put on her earrings. "What shoes do you want ,Miss?" Dot asked. " The gold t bar ones I think, thank you Dot. Phynre said looking at her companion. Dot placed the shoes down next to Phyrne's stool and moved to hang all the other dresses back into Phyrne's wardrobe. "Thank you, Dot. That will be all go and enjoy the rest of your evening . Phynre said when Dot returned."I will, Miss. Goodnight." Dot said closing the door. Phynre checked her shoes again before heading downstairs.  
"Good evening Jack" Phyrne said as she came downstair.  
Jack smiled up at Phyrne  
"Good evening, Miss Fisher" Jack said as she came into the hall in front of him. Jack swallowed as she moved closer to him and kissed his cheek.  
" You look lovely tonight.. is their some special occasion I didn't know about? Jack asked.  
" Does there need to be one,Jack?" Phyrne teases.  
Isn't dinner with you special enough?Phyrne continued  
Mr Butler walked in " Miss, Inspector dinner is ready."  
" Thank you Mr B. Shall we see what Mr Butler has for us, Jack"  
" Lead the way Miss Fisher" Jack answered following her into the dinning room and that when Jack noticed the back or rather the lack of back to her dress and coughed lightly. "Anything the matter Jack? Phyrne asked looking over shoulder.  
" Just admiring your dress" Jack said as he pulled Phyrne's chair out.  
Phyrne sat on her chair and Jack pushed it for her before sitting next to her. Phyrne smiles over at Jack" You sure you aren't trying to work out what this gown is concealing, Jack?" Phyrne asked enjoying his reaction to her dress.  
"I'm sure it is concealing many things Miss Fisher as a gentlemen I can not assume anything."


	3. Perfume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack: What took you so long?  
> Phryne: I was as quiet as a mouse.  
> Jack: A mouse who wears French perfume.  
> Phryne: I’ll wear less next time
> 
> Dead man's chest season 2 Episode 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack has gone undercover and Phyrne is on a case of her own and they cross paths

Of all the places to be in an undercover operation. A fancy masquerade ball. Jack had been undercover as a wealthy business man for nearly a week hunting down an art thief. Everywhere Jack looked he swore he saw a masked Phyrne or heard her laugh and even hint of her scent as he made his way through the ballroom. His mind was surely playing tricks on him and he couldn't wait til this was over.  
Phyrne was there just in disguise and she had seen Jack playing the part of wealthy business man and playboy. She was on her own case as her client had a valuable painting stolen and she was determined to get it back. "He really is rather handsome all dressed up" Phyrne said to herself as she picked up a glass of champagne from a tray as it went past. Sipping her champagne she thought to herself " How am I going to get past him to the stairs without him spotting me? Even in a disguise he still manages to find me."  
A tall dark haired man went over and started talking to Jack so Phyrne moved around the edge of the room placing her glass on the table then moved towards a group of ladies who were chatting and moving towards the buffet in the next room. Phyrne asked "Excuse me but where is the powder room" A pretty blonde stopped, smiled and answered with an American accent" Upstairs and second on the left."  
"Thank you " Phyrne said looking over her shoulder at Jack who was still deep in conversation. A friend of the blonde commented" Quite a handsome ladies' man Mr Robertson isn't he. "Yes"said Phyrne "Excuse me" she added Phyrne made her way to the stairs keeping to the wall side and made her way up quietly trying not to draw attention to herself. She already knew the layout of the house and her money was on the study at the end of the hall.Quickly checking her surroundings as she made her way up the hall she fished her lock pick out of her brassiere. She pretend to drop her bag when she heard voices from behind her as she worked on the lock. After what seen like an eternity she managed to open it and sneak inside quietly closing the door. Putting her lock pick back in place she open her bag for a flashlight and looked around the room to find a cloth covering something. She walked over and tugged at the cloth to look underneath "No not there" Phyrne muttered quietly to herself as she put the cloth back. She continued to scan the room for possible leads. Finding nothing she switched her flashlight off putting it in her bag and headed for the door pausing to check if anyone was in the hall before leaving closing the door behind her. She walked down the hall and walked to the other side. " Maybe in a bedroom down here " she thought to herself trying a couple of doors as she moved along the hallway. She heard voice coming up the stairs and open the door behind her closing it and pressing herself against the wall. The footsteps went past her and opened the door opposite where she was hiding. She waited for it to close before checking to see if it was safe. She heard a women giggling and decided to try her luck. Opening the door she headed back towards the stairs carefully looking to see if Jack was still there. Thankfully he was gone and she made her way downstairs and re-entered the ballroom making her way around to the French doors at the end and outside for some fresh air and to come up with a new plan. There was a small group outside to her left talking , drinking and couple of the men were smoking. She walked past and entered the walled garden at the end of the path, taking a seat on the closet chair that was out of sight. As Phyrne was sitting working out what to do next she heard voices. Phyrne got up and moved to the edge of the garden to see a group of men walking towards the guesthouse. "Well why didn't I think to look there first? Would have been much easier to get in and out." Phyrne muttered to herself. She checked that it was safe to follow and moved towards the guesthouse in the shadows. Slipping along the side she found an open side door and slipped inside and along the hall towards the voices. She sees Jack just as the door closes and stops hiding in the shadows of a large plant. After a few moments the door opens and the group move out to another room along the hall. Jack is talking to one of t he men then excuses himself. He stops and looks around Phynre slides along the wall just out of sight. He continues on his way looking over his shoulder."I know you are here Miss Fisher " he mutters to himself. " I know that perfume anywhere". Phynre slid around the wall checking the hall was empty before making her move. Jack was watching her through a crack in the door as she was walking past him he reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her inside and pressing her against the door."Mata Hari, I was wondering when you might turn up" Jack said running his hand along her jaw. " If it wasn't for your perfume I might not have recognised you" Jack added his fingers moving towards her hair. Phyrne grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulls him in for a hungry kiss. Jack's hands moved over her body to pull her hips against him. Phyrne pushes gently on Jack finishing the kiss and straightens her wig. Jack whispered in her ear tugging on it lightly " I thought you were going to wear less next time" Phyrne rolls her eyes at Jack and laughs softly. " I thought I had" she says wiping her lipstick from Jack's lips."Why are you here?" Jack asked " My client had a painting stolen and I came to get it back.", Phyrne answered in a 'why else would I be here tone' " I didn't realise I wandered into the middle of your undercover assignment or though I am very glad to see you. Phyrne smiles innocently looking up at Jack.  
Jack rolls his eyes and looks at Phyrne" Well at least I have a beautiful woman to distract my playboy ways if they come looking for me.... I do prefer the black hair though" Jack smiled kissing her neck below her ear as his hand slid up the slit in her dress."I guess you have missed me as well" Phyrne gasped as Jack's fingers slid up to touch her bare thigh above her garter.  
"So what are your intentions Mr Robertson?" Phyrne asked laughing slightly at his undercover name.  
Jack finger slid round to Phyrne's thigh to her dagger.  
" What is a lovely lady like you doing with this... Miss? Jack asked removing her dagger  
"Bridget O'Riley" Phyrne fluttered her lashes at Jack. "Ahh explains the red hair", Jack said playing loose strands of her wig. Phyrne slides her hand under Jack's evening jacket. " You still haven't told me what your intentions are?"  
"Well I intend to enjoy all this ball has to offer, buy some art for my townhouse and since I come from out of town I could ravish a beautiful women in my hotel bed and be gone by dawn."Phyrne laughed "While that sounds delightful and will take you up on the ravishing part later.How about you help me recover a stolen painting and I help you get your art thief "


	4. Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack misses dinner with Phyrne so she goes to find him which really isn’t that hard since he lives in his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phyrne: See, he's made modifications here and here.  
> Jack:I don't know who has the more fanciful imagination... Rogers for coming up with it, or you for working it out.  
> Phyrne: Jack! Me, obviously.  
> Green Mill Season 1 episode 3

All was quiet apart from a couple of Constables on night duty milling about behind the desk when Phyrne slipped into City South station. Jack's office door was ajar.Phyrne smiled quietly closing the door behind.  
" Is that a new farrow in your brow Detective Inspector?  
Phyrne sat in the chair opposite Jack putting her feet up on Jack's desk.  
"Good evening Miss Fisher, how can I help you?  
" Well I thought something might of happened to you since you missed dinner. So...I thought I would check here first before getting Hugh to mount a search party"  
Jack pinched the bridge of his nose putting his file down.  
" Was that tonight ? I completely lost track of time.. My apologies."  
" I am sure you can make it up to me" Phyrne said smiling at Jack.  
" I could offer you a biscuit"Jack said pushing the tin towards Phyrne.  
" Now I know something is up. You very rarely share your biscuits, especially with me" Phyrne said moving her feet to the floor and quickly got a biscuit before Jack changed his mind.  
" It's this case.. it just doesn't add up" Jack said gesturing to the paperwork on his desk.  
" Can I take a look? I promise I won't put crumbs all over it. "Phyrne asks reaching a file in front of her.  
" Go ahead ,it's not like I could stop you if I tried" Phynre pulled a face" I did ask this time"  
"True. This murder looks like a burglary gone wrong but it just seems wrong somehow"  
" So it could be just plain murder disguised as a burglary gone wrong? Suspects? Witnesses?" Phynre asked  
Jack pinched the bridge of his nose again.  
"A list as long as my arm unfortunately... Known associates of the deceased's husband, household staff, friends of the deceased...Collins's typed notes are under there I think" Jack said pointing at the pile of folders in front of Phynre.  
"Possible motives? If it is ordinary murder dressed up to look like something else could it be Insurance on the wife's life perhaps."Phyrne said skim reading the notes and looked up at Jack. Jack was lost in thought.  
"Are the husband's work affairs in order? Money is one of the biggest motivators after love in my experience.  
"I will call the husband's lawyer in the morning to check" Jack said looking over at Phyrne who looking in another folder from the pile in front of her.  
" I don't think we can get any further tonight without checking with the lawyer about an insurance policy and maybe check for a will. It says here that the wife came from money so maybe the husband doesn't get a cent." Phyrne said moments later putting the file back on the desk.  
" I believe you have earned another biscuit , Miss Fisher. Thank you for your help." Jack said pushing the tin over to Phyrne.  
"Your welcome , Jack and you are almost forgiven for missing dinner." Phyrne said taking a bite out of her biscuit."  
Jack chuckled " Would another biscuit put me back in your good graces?  
"Is there still whiskey in your bottom drawer? Maybe we can save the evening with a nightcap?" Phyrne said raising her eyebrow suggestively   
"Miss Fisher do I need to remind you that I am an officer of the law?" Jack asked even though he reached down and open his drawer.  
"I am well aware, Jack. You do realise your shift ended hours ago so we could let it slide... I won't tell if you don't" Phyrne smiled as he started to pour two glasses of whiskey. Phynre stood moved a pile of paper work then sat on her corner of Jack's desk. Jack looked up at her with a slight smile before sliding a glass over to her. Phyrne nodded picking the glass up and placing it in her hands on her lap. Jack took a sip of his drink smiling to himself. " Do you need a ride home, Miss Fisher? Phyrne looked over at Jack.   
"Well, suppose that is a good start since you missed dinner"  
" So my biscuits and whiskey haven't got me back in your good graces then" Jack shot back.  
" They have paved the road back, Jack" Phryne shot back finishing her whiskey and put her glass back on Jack's desk lightly brushing Jack's hand on the desk.  
Jack look down at his hand as if it burned then swallowed. He finished his whisky stood up and whispered in Phyrne's ear. "Come along, Miss Fisher. Let's get you home”.


End file.
